


One, Two, Three Times

by CockAsInTheBird



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Control, Dildos, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, according to other readers at least, loving, vague emotions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:41:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28144758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CockAsInTheBird/pseuds/CockAsInTheBird
Summary: The first three times Billy got the sensuous pleasure of watch Steve masturbate to completion
Relationships: Billy Hargrove & Steve Harrington, Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Comments: 7
Kudos: 113





	1. Sweaty Nights

**Author's Note:**

> An Anonymous request for Billy watching Steve masturbate, and since the Anon gave me three examples/suggestions, I took it upon myself to fulfil them all!

The first time Billy got the awe-inspiring pleasure of watching Steve touch himself to completion they’d been dating for a few months, when all the animalistic rivalry reached a fever point and they wound up grinding against one another behind the school after having thrown a few punches.

Not exactly something either of them had planned, least of all Billy, whose punishment for such things in the past was moving from California to this shithole town in the middle of bumfuck nowhere. They spent close to a year hating each other before they found time to have an actual honest conversation about, well,  _ whatever _ it is that’s going on here.

It’s a late July evening, Billy is “spending the night with his girlfriend,” if Neil were to ask, but he doesn’t even think of either his abusive asshole of a father, or the prospects of even  _ finding _ a girlfriend, as he sits in one end of the large sofa, dressed in a pair of blue shorts he’s borrowed from Steve, in the 93 degree heat.

At the other end lies Steve fucking Harrington himself, dressed in a pair of tighty whities, head lulled against the armrest, one leg hanging off the edge of the couch, and the other caught between the backrest and Billy’s own leg; waxed and tan pressed against hairy and pale.

Steve  _ loves _ to cuddle - borderline  _ obsessed _ with it if you were to ask Billy, but the reigning Keg King is more than willing to give in to his Princess’  _ constant need _ for physical affection and reassurance, although tonight is a whole different story.

For while Billy is used to heat, grew up with the scorching sun, the burning asphalt, 97 degrees, Steve’s spent most of his summers in Indiana, where on average the heat  _ might _ reach the 70s, so this? This is hell.

“No, don't touch me!” he had protested when Billy showed up earlier and dived right in to kiss him. “I’m fucking burning up!”

Their shins touching, forming an X between them, is the most contact Steve has offered up all day, and the least since they started doing…  _ whatever it is they’re doing _ .

Empty cans of soda and a few beers litter the coffee table, Cheers plays on the biggest TV Billy’s ever seen, the audience laughing loudly, but he only notices how Steve huffs and chuckles at whatever is happening in the bar, not that Billy’s actually paying any attention to the show.

Rather he’s staring at Steve, head turned towards the screen but eyes caught in the way Steve’s fingers run through that little patch of hair he has on his chest. Then it moves down, smoothly caressing his abs in a pattern that’s all too familiar to Billy’s own touch; the same route he travels when his own calloused fingers gets to move across that pale, soft flesh, circling around the moles on his way southbound, past the navel to where his treasure trail starts.

Dark hairs that guide any lucky admirer to their most coveted final destination, and tonight it seems only the subject of Billy’s desires himself gets to brush his fingers through it all.

As the tips of Steve’s fingers near the elastic border of his underwear, Billy feels his heart beat faster, letting fire loose through his veins, yet Steve pulls away again, up through the coarse hair to where it starts just below his navel, then down again.  _ Is he aware of what this is doing to Billy? Does he know he’s being watched this way? Leered at? _

Every time those fingers go  _ down _ , Billy’s pulse goes  _ up _ .

And when Steve knocks their legs together, Billy looks up to catch the other staring right back, one corner of those soft, pink lips pulled up into a lazy smirk.

“Hi,” Steve whispers as he meets with those blue, attentive eyes.

“Hey,” is all Billy can muster.

“What are you doing?” a question that doesn’t really need an answer, clearly rhetorical as the way Steve coos it out proves he  _ knows _ .

But Billy obliges with a, “Enjoying the view,” anyways.

“Oh yeah?” Now Steve moves his hand  _ further _ , stays on top of the fabric, chaste in the gentle way he grazes the length of his flaccid cock.

Billy licks his lips and opens to take a shaking breath as he feels himself  _ twitch _ at the sight of how Steve teases. “ _ Yeah _ .”

Fingers go from gentle to firm as Steve palms at himself through the white fabric, his erection growing quickly both under his own touch and the persistent, unblinking stare that Billy offers up. Steve’s breathing turns ragged and he bites down on his lip in the most enticing manner that makes Billy shuffle around on his end. 

Who reaches down to adjust himself in the borrowed shorts, his  _ fat cock  _ tenting something so beautifully, ensuring that Steve  _ sees how hard he is _ , eyes glued to the motion of the other’s hand running along the  _ clear bulge in those tight trunks _ .

Steve’s exhales grow into moans, letting slip slight “ _ ah _ ”s and “ _ mmh _ ”s, his gaze jumping back and forth from Billy’s  _ steely cock _ and those oceans of  _ pure lust staring back _ .

“Take them off,” Billy whispers, yet his voice carries louder than the laughter on the tv.

“Hmm?” Steve hums and slows down his hand to pay better attention.

“Take off your underwear. I wanna  _ see you _ ,” Billy  _ growls _ out and pulls away his own hand in resistance of the urge to finish all too soon.

Steve smiles a bit wider at the way Billy  _ demands _ for him to get undressed completely, but doesn’t hesitate to stand up and do just that. Drops his white trunks to the floor and stays upright, blocking the tv a bit, one hand finding its way to wrap itself around his prick as it stands at full attention where he runs his thumb over the leaking head.

Billy runs his hand up Steve’s hairy thigh till he reaches the hip and rests his palm there, heavy and hot and sweaty.

“Fuck, you’re so  _ gorgeous, baby _ ,” he breathes out in clear astonishment, mesmerized by the way Steve slowly moves his hand along his flushed dick. “Now go sit down again. Over there.” 

Again Steve doesn’t speak - doesn’t question it, simply does as told and sits down so far away that neither of them can reach without stretching out their legs, his hand never pausing the lackadaisical stroking of his aching flesh.

“Spread your legs for me.” Billy rests his head against his fist, elbow on the back of the couch, his other hand down to keep itself busy with the string of the shorts.

Steve brings one leg onto the sofa again, pressed against Billy’s shin, forming the same position he held earlier with the other foot still on the ground, and he slips down just a bit to expose himself.

But it’s not good enough.

“ _ Wider _ ,” Billy says with a voice oh so stern and controlling, but with his tongue out to play along his lips, eyes  _ dark and sultry. _

And Steve does just that; scoots further down till he’s lying with his head on the armrest, then swings one leg over the back of the expensive sofa, expertly spreading himself out in front of Billy, putting  _ everything on display _ . 

“Like this?” he asks, low and teasing, fingers still pleasantly drifting along his lengthy cock.

“ _ Yeah _ ,” Billy  _ moans _ in appreciation of everything being served just for him. “Like that, pretty boy. God you look  _ amazing _ .”

“ _ Oh? _ ” Steve cocks a brow, feigning ignorance, as if he doesn’t know  _ exactly how incredible he looks _ . “You like watching me?”

His hand moves faster, gripping and pulling at every single inch of hard flesh, bringing out the most  _ wonderfully lascivious sounds _ , clearly revelling in the attention of his King.

“ _ Mmh, fuck yes _ ,” Billy grunts out, bites at his lower lip and digs his nails into the fabric of the couch to keep himself still. “I  _ love _ watching you. At practice, in the showers, in class, when you sleep.”

Steve lets escape a light huff of a laugh at that. “When I sleep?”

“Yeah, when you’re at peace, resting all blissful ‘n shit, mouth just slightly open, looking so soft. I just want to… disturb you. Fuck you out of it, finger you awake, start your day off full of my big dick.”

And the way Steve  _ whines _ at that thought makes it near impossible for Billy to remain dormant. 

“ _ Fuck, Billy- _ ” His hand moves faster, erratic in a way that loses all that teasing control he held seconds ago. “I… I wouldn’t  _ mind _ that…” voice quivers with  _ unadulterated lust _ .

Billy catches his tongue in a wicked grin, eyes lidded and heavy in a way he  _ knows _ lights Steve on fire. “You want that? Want me to fuck you when you’re still all hazy from sleep? Wake you up with my fat cock?”

“ _ A-ah, yes, _ ” Steve whimpers before throwing his head back, dark locks sticking to his sweaty forehead, mouth wide open to stutter out in pleasure. With no sense of proper rhythm, he fists himself with fervor and a little, “ _ Fuh-ck… _ ”

“Shit, Stevie…” whispers Billy with a voice thick from wanton.

Absentmindedly he unties the shorts and digs his thumb underneath the waistband of it. He feels an ache most primal, a deep and fiery urge to get off, to touch his leaking cock and finish himself to the incredible sight of how sweaty Steve is; moaning out and  _ thrusting into his own hand _ . Billy’s left leg starts bouncing impatiently from where his foot is planted on the floor. 

Steve lifts up his head, leans it against the backrest and looks down at the dark spot staining the blue fabric of his shorts, biting his lip at the sight of how  _ big _ Billy is. So he moves closer, further down the couch till he’s flat on his back, legs spread like an open invitation for Billy to just…  _ do whatever he pleases _ .

Billy gives in at that and brings a hand to his throbbing erection, squeezing around the girthy shaft and massages the head with his palm; the sparks that shoot from his touch like a lighter trying to ignite.

“You’re such a fucking tease, princess,” he growls out, hoarse from self restraint.

He  _ wants _ to indulge in what Steve is  _ longing for _ , wants to fuck him wild till he’s sore - till he can’t sit right or walk straight, fuck him like he  _ deserves _ to be fucked, hard and rough,  _ soft if he asks nice enough _ , but above all that, he wants to watch how Steve fulfils his own needs. Wants to watch him lose sanity, chase his own high, jerk off like he does when Billy isn’t around to suck him clean.

“ _ Billy, mmh- fuck, _ ” Steve coos out and brings up a hand to push away his hair, as if to allow Billy a better view of how lost he is, brows knit and raised high, eyes squeezed tight in par with his hand grasping at his weeping cock. “ _ I’m- I’m so close- _ ”

And Billy  _ knows _ this is a view reserved  _ only for him _ . That no one else on all of planet earth has gotten to see  _ this _ \- not Nancy, not Tommy, not any other boy or girl Steve has been fucking around with. That this requires  _ trust _ , that  _ Steve _ trusts  _ him _ enough to be this vulnerable.

Each moan that echoes with  _ his name _ throughout the mansion sends ripples across the whirlpool of heat that threatens to spill over, Steve’s voice so full of crude little curses and gasps and  _ Billy, Billy, Billy _ , that he no longer can resist the powerful temptations and he pulls down his shorts just far enough so that he can get a proper grip on his  _ painfully hard prick _ .

“Doing so good for me, baby, _arrh, shit,_ wanna watch you cum, make a mess of yourself.” He _stares_ _keenly_ at how Steve’s glistening thighs tense up, how his abs twitch and chest stutters.

“ _ Yes, ahh, fuck- fuck! _ ” Steve reaches up to hold on to the armrest for dear life, back arching beautifully, toes curling as he cums in a breathless feat, streams of white shooting up to his chest as he empties out with quick strokes.

Billy is close behind, the show more than enough to get him there, accompanied only with a few urgent flicks of his hand before he's spilling wet and hot onto his abs, groaning out as he tightens his grip to ride out his orgasm with a rough pull or two. 

Steve stays still, his chest heaving the only sign of life from him, and Billy smiles, soft and unseen, as he looks at the well worn-out, pale form before him. 

"You alive?" he chuckles. 

"Yeah, just… It's just so fucking hot…" Steve complains and fans himself with the hand that isn't dripping with his own semen. 

Billy hums pleasantly, lazy and satiated, "It's not that bad once you get used to it." 

Steve simply huffs out something defiant and searches for his underwear that's been tossed on the floor, then wipes his hand, chest and stomach as clean as he can with very little effort. 

"Here," he says and tosses the trunks to Billy, suggesting that he use them for the same purpose. "Don't ruin my shorts, they're my best pair." 

And Steve watches as Billy  _ carefully  _ wipes away the lesser mess he made, the white fabric well soaked by now. Then their eyes meet, and it's almost as if Steve can read Billy's mind what with how wide his eyes go, yet he doesn't protest as Billy brings the briefs up to  _ sniff them.  _

"You're so gross!" Steve smiles wide and gives Billy's leg a light kick. 

Who guffaws loudly before tossing the trunks away to land with a humorous  _ splat.  _

"You want another beer?" 

"Always." 


	2. Daddy's couch

The second time, he sits in a very expensive chair, specifically the one Mr Harrington occupies whenever he’s actually home and dealing with work from his office, the room covered in mahogany furniture and shiny leather seats. 

He spins around a few times, taking in the grand paintings on the walls, none of them of the family whose house this is, the glamorous curtains, the small and tasteful plants, and the head of a stag hanging in all its grandiose above the fireplace. Expensive, fancy, ostentatious. A showroom of importance and wealth.

Any one piece of furniture in this room costs more than Billy’s own house, and there is nothing Billy loathes more than rich assholes that think they can buy the world. Which just makes him defiling the heir to this fortune all the more fun for him.

The leather creaks underneath him as he stops spinning. From atop the desk he brings a glass of scotch to his lips, and gives it none of the respect Mr Harrington would believe it to be deserving of; simply bottoms out like it’s a shot of vodka. He licks his lips clean and swallows a few extra times to really enjoy his stealing of the oldest bottle in the liquor cabinet.

Then finally he stands up, slams the glass down with almost too much force on the dark wood, and walks around the desk to sit down in another leather chair, this one facing a couch on where Steve lies naked.

“Enjoying yourself,  _ daddy _ ?” he asks with a smile that runs from one ear to the other, on the verge of cracking his sexy facade.

And Billy laughs heartily at it, throws his head back a bit. “Oh don’t start on that, pretty boy! I am not ready to explore either of our daddy issues just yet.”

Steve can’t help the chuckle that escapes him, then settles it into something more smooth and delicate,  _ teasingly so _ , as he runs a hand down his side, from chest to hip where it rests. He’s lying on his side, propped up on one elbow, his front turned fully toward where Billy admires the view - still dressed from head to toe - Steve’s cock  _ hard  _ from attention alone, the flushed head resting against the leather. And he waits patiently for whatever Billy has in mind.

When Steve had come home today, Billy had done the whole Marco-Polo charade till Steve found him pouring a drink from the glass bar behind the large desk. He hadn’t bothered complaining or asking any questions about  _ why Billy is in his father’s office _ , simply sat down when commanded, and stripped without any hesitation when told. 

Now they’re looking at one another in silence. Billy spreads his legs as wide as the armrests will allow, and runs his hand rough up and down his girthy cock trapped inside denim still, and Steve’s dark and lustful gaze follows the movement attentively.

“You look amazing like this, Stevie,” Billy mutters, voice thick and  _ salacious  _ as he touches himself through too many layers. “I wanna watch you.”

Steve hums pleasantly and slowly starts slipping the hand on his hip down toward his full erection.

“You said last time you  _ love _ watching me…” Fingertips graze against his cock, teasing and gentle and slight. “You ever watch me jerk off in private?”

Billy swallows hard, contemplating whether he should tell the truth or if that would be too intrusive to admit. But Steve has yet to get upset at Billy for any of his  _ deviant behaviour _ . “Yeah, a few times.”

And for the truth he’s rewarded with Steve wrapping his fingers around himself, slowly moving up and down, squeezing around the head that leaks into his hand.

“ _ Ah-h _ , good,” Steve’s voice starting to waver as he strokes his dick; wetting it with his own pre. “I think about you a lot when I masturbate,  _ fuck _ , thinking about you  _ at all _ gets me  _ hard _ .”

Billy blinks slowly, wanting to meet Steve’s gaze but finds it impossible to look away from how Steve’s hand moves a bit faster. He removes his own hand from the bulge in his jeans and grips the armrests of the chair. 

“Do you ever finger yourself when you think of me?”

Steve licks his lips at that, and smiles with certain intent, although Billy doesn’t notice as he’s mesmerised as always by the way Steve touches his own throbbing prick.

“Not always, but whenever I  _ do  _ finger myself, I  _ only _ think of you.”

“ _ Show me _ ,” Billy demands without hesitation -  _ softly _ , but with no hint of ‘ _ if you want to _ .’

_ But Steve wants to. _ His breath hitches at the stern tone to Billy’s words, the restraint in his movement clear as he slows down and eases his grip. 

“You want me to finger myself in front of you, here, in my father’s office, on his expensive couch?” Steve asks, incredulously, feigning reluctance, yet doesn’t stop the now lazy caress of his lengthy cock, keeps smiling, stays posing on his side.

Billy sits silent, doesn’t respond right away, instead he pulls up a small, inconspicuous, clear plastic bottle from the pocket of his shirt, and tosses it onto the couch.

“Yes.”

Steve looks at it; there’s no labels or text or anything, really the most boring and ordinary little container, but there is no doubt in his mind what it is.

“How do you want me?” he asks and finally meets with Billy’s eyes, a fire there burning hotter than the sun could ever dream of.

“However you do it when you’re alone - when I’m not here to fuck you into your mattress. Show me just how badly you want my  _ thick cock _ .”

And as is often done in situations where words aren’t needed anymore, Steve simply bites his lip, keeps the bottle firm in his grasp, and gets up on his knees. He turns around on the couch, angling his perfect ass towards where Billy sits patiently like a statue, then bends forward; arching his back and spreading himself before his audience to grant a  _ good look _ of  _ everything _ . His leaking prick hanging between his legs, hole exposed fully.

“ _ Fuck, Steve _ …” Billy nearly  _ gasps _ at the view - didn’t expect to be  _ this  _ affected by it as he shuffles around in his seat, almost overwhelmed by the urge to just shove his tongue through Steve’s rim and eat him out till he’s cumming and crying. Billy adjusts the taut fabric of his jeans before settling in his place.

The cap of the bottle  _ pops _ off loudly, lube drips onto Steve’s fingers, and with a careful motion, as to not waste a single drop, he brings his hand behind himself. He runs three digits flat and slick over his entrance, getting himself proper wet, staring straight at how  _ attentively _ Billy watches, the self control damn impressive as those bluest of eyes  _ twitch _ at the sight of Steve slipping in his middle finger.

Steve coos and keens, perhaps a bit excessive, perhaps egged on by the way Billy’s knuckles turn white as he strangles the leather armrests. He holds one hand on the back of the couch to keep himself steady as he quickly finds an all too pleasant rhythm that leaves him  _ craving more _ .

Billy hasn’t been this turned on, this  _ painfully erect _ , since the first time he saw someone play with themselves, back when he was 13 and stole a porn tape from a thrift store in Cali. He still has it hidden away, mostly for sentimental reasons now, because  _ nothing _ can compare to watching Steve finger himself open, moaning and dripping worse when he adds a second finger.

“ _ Ah-h, mmh- Billy, _ ” Steve teases with his name on that lascivious tongue.

And every sound that escapes makes Billy’s lust boil hotter, bubbling under his skin, the urge to  _ touch _ like a strong current pulling him under. Touch himself, touch Steve. 

It takes all of his strength not to stand up, close the short distance between them and drive in two fingers past that gorgeous clenching ring of muscle, opening up Steve faster so that Billy can fuck him hard into the leather of daddy’s dear couch, press his face against the cushions and have him cumming in less than a minute.

Steve pushes in a third finger, thighs trembling as he moans out, “ _ Shit, oh- _ ” with an overt shudder running through him as he hits  _ just the right spot _ .

“Feel good, baby?” Billy asks softly, voice husky and smooth, as he unbuttons his shirt slowly.

“S-so good,  _ ah- _ ” Steve’s prick leaks onto the seat, between his knees, fingers pumping fervently in and out leaves him writhing as he abandons any sense of rhythm, and Billy recognizes the way he’s calling out, cursing, close to mumbling his words.

Knows that it won’t be too long now.

“ _ Fuck, Billy! Billy- Billy- _ ”

“Yeah?” Billy groans out,  _ pleased _ with how  _ erotic _ his name can sound when it comes from such a pretty mouth.

“I’m- I’m  _ close _ .” Fingers go as deep as they can, as quick as they can, it’s almost kinda impressive how rapidly he moves those digits, and it all goes to show that this might be something he does more frequently than originally suggested.

Billy unbuckles his belt, flicks free the button of his jeans, and lets the zipper run loose,  _ immediately _ bringing some sense of relief to his own pent-up,  _ aching cock _ . He then removes his hands again, one elbow on the armrest, chin in hand as he continues to simply  _ leer _ at how Steve fingers himself, how his brows are pulled high and tight, how his eyes can barely stay open as they fight the urge to roll back.

“Think you can cum untouched like this?” he asks, impatience apparent in his rumbling tone.

“N-no,  _ fuck, ah-h- _ ” Steve cries and bucks his hips onto his fingers.

“Hmm…” Billy hums like he’s  _ dissatisfied _ with that response. “I’ve seen you do it before.”

“ _ Mmhn, ahh, yes,  _ yes- in your ha-ands, not- not on my own,” Steve whines and meets Billy’s gaze with all too sincere eyes.

And  _ fuck _ if that doesn’t make Billy’s full erection  _ kick _ and  _ leak _ in its entrapment - to know that  _ he _ can make King Steve cum on his fingers or dick alone is  _ empowering _ , strokes his ego  _ just right _ .

“Fuck, Stevie,  _ baby _ ,” Billy growls with exposed teeth all predatory and lecherous. "Touch yourself. Cum for me, all over daddy's expensive leather couch."

Steve doesn't waste time before he brings his other hand to his weeping prick, and as he wraps his fingers around it to  _ eagerly _ jerk himself, Billy grunts lightly as his own cock  _ twitches  _ with overwhelming jealousy. 

It really doesn't take more than a few strokes till Steve buries his face against the backrest, crying out loud as he moves his fingers hard and precise, back arching in the most beautiful curve, spilling all over the dark seat as he pumps himself dry of every drop, thighs visibly tensing and quivering.

“ _ Gorgeous, _ ” Billy breathes out, convinced that his grip on the armrests will soon tear the leather apart, his underwear  _ completely soaked  _ with pre.

Steve’s arms fall till his palms rest against the leather seat, his entire being pulsating and shivering with every heavy breath, sounding like he just ran a marathon. But as he moves to change his position, perhaps get more comfortable, Billy intervenes-

“Didn’t say you could move,” there’s barely a hint of play to his tone, “Stay just like that for me.”

So Steve does just that - shuffles around a bit on his knees to kneel better, swallows thickly, and hangs his head low to look at Billy from between his legs.

Billy in turn  _ finally _ pulls his  _ pained cock _ free with a loud and telling grunt of relief, the air almost sharp in its coldness, but it’s soothed by his firm hand running up and down his slick erection. Already he knows that this won’t last nearly as long as he wants it to; feels it in the way the coil twists pliantly, thighs and abs flexing at his every move.

“ _ Mmh- shit, arrh,  _ baby I- I want you to show me-  _ fuck _ \- spread your ass out for me.”

And Steve obeys all too readily, moving his hands back to grab a full cheek in both to spread them as far apart as he can, exposing his  _ fluttering hole _ , puffy and well loved.

The sight of it makes Billy’s hips buck off of his seat, an interrupting moan punches the air out of his lungs, his cock spurting pre something horribly, the sounds of his jerking motion obscene and loud and  _ overwhelming _ as he grips himself harder- tight like how Steve’s ass would feel right now, wrapped around him, sucking him in, milking him dry, right here in his father’s office, soiling the leather, defiling the high and mighty importance with moans of the heir’s hole getting ravished-

Just the mere  _ thought _ of what Billy might get to do with Steve in every single room of this house, all goddamn 12 of them, has him cumming in near record time - a loud and  _ unexpected _ orgasm that crashes through him as he lifts up and into his hand, cursing loudly towards the ceiling, cum shooting all the way up his chest to clash with the sweaty tan skin, painting him in white, pumping till he’s sore and lets his cock go with a hiss.

Suddenly so exhausted he could probably fall asleep right here, eyes closed and struggling to catch his breath as he slumps in the chair. That is until hands land on both his knees, squeezing gently and caressing him, and when he opens his eyes to look down there’s Steve, kneeling between Billy’s legs, a slight smile and the most adoring gaze, a glorious vision that shoots straight through Billy’s heart and overstimulated cock simultaneously.

Before Billy gets to make the next move, Steve crawls closer, brings out his tongue to run it hot and flat over Billy’s flaccid dick, pulling forth a pained, “ _ shit, ah-h! _ ” then continues with soft kisses up his stomach, across his abs, till he reaches where cum has been splashed across Billy’s pecks. And under the watchful stare of blue skies, Steve lets out his tongue once more,  _ licks _ a stripe through the white pool and  _ swallows _ with an almost delighted little hum.

A whole show that Billy will play over and over in his head those few nights Steve isn’t around.

And Steve finishes his climb straddling Billy’s thighs, kissing him  _ deeply _ and  _ passionately _ , as if he’s not satiated quiet yet, mixing the taste of them with dancing tongues, sweet and salty and strong still with an aftertaste of scotch.


	3. Blues and Pinks

The third time he’s got Steve splayed out on the bed, moaning into the pillow and ruining the sheets with pre cum as Billy gingerly moves four fingers in and out of his lubed up hole, the rim stretching past his knuckles. He  _ revels _ in the way every muscle clenches and twitches around his digits as he slightly wiggles them, and the way Steve stutters through a raspy, “ _ Fuck _ ,” sends ripples of delight down to Billy’s own hard cock that is  _ begging _ for attention with every throb.

“Doing so good for me, baby,” he coos and rubs Steve’s thigh where he’s spread out in front of him. “Taking my fingers so well.”

“ _ Billy _ ,” Steve whines in turn, hands choking the life out of the linen beneath him. “H-how much longer?”

It’s only fair that Steve is growing somewhat impatient after maybe 15 minutes of  _ gentle edging _ , but Billy wants to take his time with him, dragging out every painstakingly slow second as he massages Steve’s ass, well versed by now how to make him squirm and cry from stimulation, have him delirious with desire.

“Well…” Billy pulls almost all the way out, keeping now only his fingers inside to run the tips around Steve’s pliant rim. “You think you’re ready for what I brought with me today?”

Steve makes the most pathetic and  _ needy little sound _ at the sudden lack of being filled as he tries to push back onto Billy’s fingers, but a firm hand on one cheek keeps him at bay, so all he can really do is nod frantically, tousled hair bouncing everywhere.

“Yes! Yes yes yes, whatever it is,  _ please _ ,” he  _ begs _ .

A grin the devil would envy stretches across Billy’s face as he pulls his hand away entirely and wipes it clean in the sheets. He’s quick to jump up from his spot on the bed with a bit too eager a pace as he runs over to a very nondescript plastic bag by the dresser, all the while allowing for Steve to turn onto his back, breathless and covered in pre past the point of what could be described as excessive.

“What a _wet_ _mess_ you are, baby,” Billy chuckles as he stands by the bedside once more, trying to meet with Steve’s _lust blown_ eyes, but his gaze lands on Billy’s _proud_ and _veiny cock_ instead with a look that can only be described as _hungry_. “Don’t look at me like that.”

And Steve finally meets Billy’s stare with heavy lids. “Like what?” he asks, feigning innocence as he slowly swipes his tongue along the arch of his upper lip, one hand trailing down his pale chest to draw through the pre cum smeared across his lower abdomen, then brings it back up to suck the finger clean, pressing it onto the flat of his tongue.

There’s a clear and  _ visible kick _ to Billy’s dick at the sight of all that, and an urge to  _ fuck Steve’s pretty mouth _ so strong it’s almost  _ painful _ to deny himself that. But in a show of great self control, he instead lands on the mattress, back pressed against the heap of pillows by the headboard, and between his spread legs he throws an oblong, deep blue, silken gift bag.

Steve’s soon up on his knees, eyes going from Billy to the bag between blinks, one hand inching closer and closer with impatient curiosity. “And this is?”

“Hmmm well…” Billy muses as he raises his arms, locking fingers behind his head as he leans back and makes himself comfortable. “It looks like a present from me.”

“Why?” Steve asks with a coy little smile, and it’s hard to determine if the blush on his face is from Billy’s  _ masterful fingering _ or if he’s actually being bashful.

And Billy chuckles before shrugging as nonchalantly as he possibly can right now, considering how hot he’s burning; excitement and lust buzzing through his veins and making it near impossible for him to sit still like this.

“For no other reason than I think this will look really good  _ in _ you.”

In no time Steve’s got the bag open and peering inside, eyes going wider as he fights down a smile that splits his face in half, and the blush on his cheeks washes down across his shoulders, even from this far away Billy can feel the  _ intoxicating heat _ emanating from Steve’s naked body, hanging in the air with an electric tension.

“Billy, this is…” Steve can barely utter from amazement. “It’s kinda  _ big _ .”

From within the bag, Steve pulls out the biggest,  _ pinkest _ dildo either of them have ever seen - wider than Billy and longer than Steve, it is an  _ impressive silicone cock _ even to porn standards, bulging veins that guides both of their gazes from the suction cup base up to the very  _ realistic _ looking head, and the way Steve swallows hard is visible, almost  _ audible _ , in the way his adam’s apple bobs. 

Steve wraps his long fingers around it and can barely just touch tips, slowly stroking it as he traces the veins with his thumb, all the way up to press against the ridge of the head, seemingly entranced by the sheer size of it and the almost luminescent color. As if he’s forgotten how intensely Billy stares, Steve’s lips part slowly as he slowly runs the tip of his index finger over the slit a few times.

“Think it’ll fit?” Billy asks, and Steve’s eyes zero in on him almost in shock, as if he’d been so  _ entranced _ by his gift that he forgot all about the other person in bed.

Steve’s breathing stutters as he exhales, then bites down on his lip as he nods, first slowly as if he’s uncertain, then rapidly with almost too much excitement. “ _ Yes _ , oh, oh yes, absolutely, give me the- hand me the lube.”

“Not so fast.”

There’s an  _ immediate realisation _ plastering itself to Steve’s expression, the words “ _ oh no _ ” written in his wide doe eyes, and the way his smile falters is almost humoristic. “Billy-”

“I want you to  _ suck on it _ first,” Billy interrupts with a mischievous little smirk that curls up around his mustache.

“Billy- Billy  _ please _ , I just… I need to get fucked so  _ so bad _ , baby-”

“Well that’s not very nice of you.” Billy’s brows furrow and he looks almost  _ offended _ . “Here it is, all  _ hard _ and  _ girthy _ , just for your sweet, tight ass, and you won’t ever blow it as a  _ thank you _ ?”

It is an undeniable  _ thrill _ to witness how  _ flustered _ Steve is, how  _ needy _ and  _ horny _ he is, this helpless look on his face as he wets his lips, shuffling around atop the mattress to get the best possible angle, ensuring that Billy can see  _ everything _ as Steve strokes the silicone shaft like he would a real dick,  _ like he would Billy _ . And when he sticks out his tongue to run it flat and slow across the slit of the blunt head, Billy might just  _ combust _ . 

He can practically  _ feel _ phantom lips around himself as Steve’s mouth stretches when he goes down past the head,  _ moaning _ excessively-  _ teasingly _ as he works his way down the bright pink dick, both hands wrapped around it and twisting to massage his spit into a wet and slippery grasp.

“Fuck, baby,” Billy groans out, voice thick with lust strung together with self restraint.

Watching Steve suck on this imitation as if he’s having the time of his life stirs something dark in Billy; he won’t admit to it, but there’s a twinge of  _ jealousy _ coursing through his blood stream, making his heart pump faster and cock throb harder. 

When Steve pulls off again there’s strings of saliva keeping him connected with the shiny head, and he only meets Billy’s gaze for the shortest of seconds before diving in again, pressing his plump and swollen lips to the slit, the ridge, the underside of the head, his tongue coming out to play as he licks all the way from the top to the bottom, following the veins like they’re the road to heaven with a well-pleased hum.

“You’re so good at that, real pretty with your mouth full of cock.”

“Yeah?” Steve jerks the dildo off at the exact pace he  _ knows _ would have Billy cumming  _ hard _ in no time.

“ _ Yeah _ .”

Billy chews his bottom lip as he stares at the gesture that has him burning brighter than the sun, well aware that truthfully he would only be one or two good strokes away from finishing right now, hips thrusting slightly into the air on instinct alone.

“Now…” he mumbles rather than talks, barely able to tear his eyes away from Steve’s hands. “I wanna watch you  _ fuck yourself _ on it - I wanna see your face as that  _ big _ ,  _ fat dick _ enters you.”

Steve barely manages to catch the bottle of lube that Billy throws him, hands trembling and fumbling as he hurries without pause to get the cap open, and Steve would probably be a bit embarrassed by his  _ eagerness _ if he caught how Billy quietly laughs to himself at it, but he’s too distracted as he pours a generous amount into his palm.

The stroking of it is almost  _ caring _ and  _ loving _ as Steve covers up the pink dildo from tip to bottom, rubbing his palm over the head more than enough times for what is necessary, but Billy’s  _ not _ jealous,  _ at all _ , simply impatient.

Greedy, impatient, mind numbingly aroused, it almost feels like torture not touching himself or  _ being touched _ the same way Steve so attentively feels up every inch of silicone. But not jealous.

And then  _ invigorating excitement _ , as Steve gets up on his knees, moves the toy in between his legs where it stands beautifully erect on its broad base. With one hand firm on the bed, Steve uses the other to guide the head to his stretched out,  _ wet hole _ , and as he slowly sinks down-

“ _ Fuuuuck- ah! _ ” His eyes roll back behind flutter lids, his brows pinched high together, lips parted with the most  _ euphoric _ ,  _ utterly blissful moan _ that echoes from the very bottom of his soul.

It  _ fuels _ Billy’s soul, listening to Steve give sound to his  _ exuberant pleasure _ , eyes flickering between where the giant dick burrows deep inside to where Steve throws back his head to let out consistent-

“ _ Ah! Ah-h, oh fuck Billy, ah shit- haah- _ ”

“ _ Mhhmmm,  _ Steve, fuck-” he can’t help his words, “Look at you, taking dick like it’s all you were ever meant to do. Such a good fucking  _ whore _ for me, baby.”

Steve doesn’t stop, urged on by Billy’s words, his own full prick trickling with more and more pre the further down he goes, dripping from his balls and onto the sheets forming a sticky puddle. And Billy’s  _ actually impressed _ when Steve’s outstretched rim meets the base of the dildo, as he sits down completely, followed by a quiet moment where Steve drops his head, both hands fisting the linen.

He draws small, tight circles with his hips, forcing out slight sobs from his drooling mouth, and when he finally looks up again there’s a near completely  _ mindless _ expression on his face, eyes dark and heavy as they meet with Billy’s intense, unblinking stare.

“How’s it feeling?” Billy asks as he lets his gaze glide down Steve’s restless body that can’t seem to stop rocking back and forth.

“It’s so…  _ overwhelming, Billy, ah-ha, mhhm _ ,” Steve mumbles and moans as he closes his eyes, bringing a hand down to press against his lower abdomen. “I’m so…  _ full, fuck… it feels incredible _ .”

Billy feels almost _blinded_ by this _carnal_ , _ferocious_ _impulse_ to _fuck Steve till he’s in tears_ ; an urge to _destroy_ and _ravage Steve’s ass_ , give him _everything he needs_ and _take everything he wants_ , his body _hurts_ from this abstention, it’s almost not worth it _not_ to do whatever he wants right now.

_ Almost _ .

“Show me, then,” he  _ demands _ . “Let me watch how you unravel, riding that dildo till you’re crying out my name. Think you can do that?”

And there’s hesitance there, Steve’s head shaking and nodding, directionless,  _ unsure _ . He knows he can say no, say stop, that’s a ground rule set up at the very start of when they started all of this. But he settles for a whiny little, “ _ Mhm, yes. _ ”

Shuffles around a bit as he gets into a more comfortable position, moving closer to where Billy hasn’t really moved in minutes now, settling between his spread legs, and places an arm against the wall behind the bed till he’s leaning in over the other.

“Stevie…” Billy sounds  _ astonished _ , absolutely  _ enraptured _ by the beauty of his partner, the confidence he has, the trust and willingness to give himself like this. “You’re making it really hard for me to not just…”

“Just… what?” Steve’s words barely stutter out through his groans, the squelching sound of him raising up before pushing back down a clear indicator as to why he’s so breathless. “Tell me.”

Dark hairs grace and tickle across Billy’s features as Steve sets a shallow pace, barely moving but moaning like they’re the only two people left in the world with no one else to hear how fervently Steve  _ loves getting fucked _ . And all Billy can do is watch in awe of a performance that deserves applause.

“To not just  _ fuck you _ ; hold you down by your throat as I see if I can fit inside of you together with  _ that _ .”

Steve goes higher, faster, his elated coos  _ deafening _ , like live music rocking Billy to his core. “ _ Yes, oh fuck Billy, ah-h! _ ”

“God baby I wanna feel your  _ tight ass _ sucking me in, milking me dry as I  _ pound _ your  _ sweet hole _ till you’re in tears, crying for release.”

The bed creaks beneath the vicious pace Steve’s keeping up, his dick jumping around in a hypnotic dance that has Billy salivating like a dog staring at a bone, and the rampant  _ keening _ only makes him  _ hungrier _ .

“You won’t be able to sit right or walk straight for a  _ month _ after I’m done with you,” he growls with a rumble in his throat. “Mmm and if I ever catch you  _ naked _ or  _ lying down _ , you’re fair game,  _ princess _ .”

“ _ Billy! Billy- fuck- ah-h- I’m s-so close, ah-a! _ ”

“Already?” Billy muses and grins as if he isn’t a stroke away himself. “You’re such an easy little slut for my cock. All I have to do is  _ look _ at you and you throw yourself to your knees.”

“ _ Yes, mmh-ah- _ ”

“Doing so good for me baby, so  _ perfect _ , wanna watch you cum all over me,  _ touch yourself _ .”

Steve’s hand is quick to find his  _ drenched prick _ and strokes it at a punishing speed, moaning wilder and with more freedom as he chases his high; porn pales in comparison to every wet sound and uncontrolled cry that Steve makes as he cums thick and hot and  _ a lot _ , shooting far up Billy’s chest and down his abs.

“Oh  _ fuck, baby, _ so  _ gorgeous _ ,” he  _ groans _ out, “Give me every last fucking drop you got.”

And Steve tries hard enough to earn a medal, jerking himself off and crying from a burning pleasure as he presses down  _ hard _ on the dildo, hips rutting still as tears fall and his dick goes soft in his fist.

“Keep going, pretty boy,” Billy coos as softly as he can, “Just a bit more.”

He swipes his hand through the sticky cum splashed on his chest and reaches down to use it to touch himself with, the feeling of wet and warm fingers wrapping themselves around his painfully aching member  _ immediately gratifying _ .

“ _ Ahh, yes, fuck that’s good. _ ”

There’s no fun teasing or any form of loving foreplay; Billy has been waiting for far too long for this, has been watching Steve enjoy himself on his own, and while all of that is still seared into his brain Billy jerks himself off fast and  _ efficient _ , incapable of dirty talk or even proper  _ thought _ as he rampantly approaches climax at a pace that seems almost  _ angry _ , but the effort is worth it.

He cums with a choked groan and every muscle in his body tensing up  _ beautifully _ , his back arching off of the heap of pillows he’s resting against, head thrown back in a toe curling feat that can’t possibly be described intelligibly, grunting and gasping as he pumps himself dry, every stroke spreading the fire across his body till his nerves are singing and his wrist goes sore.

And it’s a struggle not to fall asleep, the adrenaline gone to welcome in a deep satisfaction that beckons him to fade to black, air having never tasted sweeter than this very moment of silence.

That is, until he’s reminded he’s not alone, when a hand softly lands on his thigh, jostling him awake as he rushes to sit up straight where he faces Steve who possibly looks even  _ more exhausted _ , yet manages a weak and  _ happy _ smile.

“Oh, hey,” Billy chuckles warmly.

“Hi,” Steve responds with the same gentle tone and allows himself to be kissed as Billy leans in.

“How you feeling?” Billy kisses down Steve’s neck as his head tilts aside, feather soft and  _ lovely _ .

“Mmmmh  _ good _ ,” the response an angelic hum that moves into a light laugh. “OK,  _ amazing _ , like you can’t believe, it’s… it’s indescribable? It feels  _ so fucking good _ to be  _ this full _ … I… kinda don’t wanna take it out now?”

Billy moves back up to meet Steve’s hazy eyes with an unimpressed pout. “You saying you’d rather have that thing up your ass than  _ me? _ ”

“No! No no no, noo baby, I’d be willing to  _ never _ see it again  _ ever _ , if it means I get to be with  _ you _ every day,” Steve proclaims, kissing Billy with a smile on his lips, over and over and over.

And there’s a heat rising, a warm feeling that floods his heart and dyes his cheeks pink at the knowledge that Steve wants to be with him  _ every day _ . Even if his cheeks are sore from grinning, the corners of his lips still pull wide and he’s quick to hide in the crook of Steve’s neck.

_ Embarrassed _ and  _ shy  _ and…  _ happy _ .

“Well I don’t think we should just throw it out and never use it again,” he says with a voice forcibly calm, keeping his face there in hopes his heart will ease up if he can’t see Steve’s elated face. 

Nevertheless he can’t resist the urge to look up and find  _ honest love _ in those almond eyes that always watch him with such reverence, and it makes the blushing  _ worse _ .

“But for now-” He kisses Steve’s cheek. “I think that you-” His chin. “Deserve-” The other cheek. “A nice-” The tip of his nose. “Long-” Steve’s moles. “Bubble bath.” And finally his lips.


End file.
